Formula One
Formula One is a MDoAP bloc signed between The Commonwealth. The Manhattan Cartel, Weebunism, North Point and Demacia. IronFront was added to the bloc on 22 December 2019. On 22 January 2020, IronFront announced that they were leaving the bloc. Demacia merged into Gentlemens Gaming and Fisticuffs Union on 8 February 2020. Preamble We the sovereign powers of The Commonwealth, The Manhattan Cartel, Weebunism, North Point and Demacia in recognising the shared mutual ambitions of all parties have agreed to the following articles: Article I: Outstanding Service Any signatory who leaves the bloc in good standing shall be subject to a 4 month Non-Aggression Pact binding to all existing parties of the Bloc. Article II: Mutual Defence All signatories agree to aid any other signatory should they come under attack. This article shall be voided in the event a signatory was not notified of aggressive plans which resulted in a defensive war against a bloc member. Article III: Optional Aggression No signatory party to this treaty shall be required to participate in the offensive wars of another signatory. However the cooperation of all parties in military operations for the benefit of the group as a whole are strongly encouraged. Article IV: Ultra-Supremacy This pact shall take precedence over any and all current and future treaties of all signatories. In the event an ally of a signatory member attacks another signatory, that signatory will consider their other treaty null and void and activate Article II. Article V: Political Independence All signatories party to this treaty that wish to sign a treaty with a party outside this bloc, shall notify the bloc 7 days in advance for discussions. Upon completion of said discussions the bloc shall vote on whether to allow said treaty to be signed. Article VI: Intelligence Sharing All signatories agree to share any and all intelligence information pertaining to the security of another immediately. This includes but is not limited to war plans, potential attacks and leaks. Article VII: Leaks All signatories to this treaty agree never to leak information regarding another treaty member. Furthermore Sphinx must buy each leader a city for any leaks from tCW resulting in a major war against the coalition or publicly apologise for said leak especially if it causes another war. Article VIII: New Friends Any alliance wishing to become a signatory of the bloc must first contact each signatory alliance leader. Following that the bloc will discuss the request with the potential signtory, once discussions have concluded the bloc will then vote on entry for the potential signtory. A unanimous vote is required for admission Article IX: Lost Friends Any alliance wishing to withdraw from this bloc must notify every signatory and issue a 72 hour notice. In the event the bloc wishes to eject a signatory they can do so with a unanimous vote. Article X: Anti-Hegemony Redacted Signatures The Commonwealth Prime Minister: Sphinx Chief of Staff: Purplemoon/Yui Minister of Finance: Christian Dahl Minister of Foreign Affairs: Purplemoon/Yui Minister of Internal Affairs: Lionstar Marshal of The Commonwealth: RightHonorable Minister of Communications: Haris Minister of Growth: Skepta Deputy Ministers of Finance: Edgeworth, LukeTP, Putmir Vladin Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs: Aesir Deputy Minister of Defense: Pericles, Reuben, Lee II Deputy Minister of Communications: Malleator Deputy Minister of Growth: Dillon I Advisors: Who Me, Kalev60, Julian Rederic Gray, Sven Shieldmaker The Manhattan Cartel Daddy: Dreki Darwin The Odd Couple: Kim Jong-Unn, Gatorcock Grand Council: Kiwi, Otto Von Bismarck Weebunism General Secretary: Empiur Primier: Thinkpitz Comissars: Kizusu, Ezen the Great, Osku, Domais, Madokami, piss face, Ivan North Point Colonel: Akuryo Major of Operational Command(milcom): Anneal Major of Personal Command(Internal Affairs): Fairymoon Major Logistics Command(Economic Affairs): Solar Major of PR Command(Foreign Affairs): Akuryo Chief Master Sergeant of Custodian Operations: REAP3R Chief Master Sergeant of Operational Command: Hidellith/Joseph Chief Master Sergeant of Personal Command: Nightblade Chief Master Sergeant of Logistics Command: General of the Union Demacia King: Supercheese Crown Prince: Mathew the Great Prince of Milcom: germain Prince of Internal Affairs: Matthew the Great Prince of Foreign Affairs: Leo Royal Advisor: Yosodog IronFront Konig: Tom Riddle Furst: Mad Max Junkers: Sir Greggory, Bariona Gador, Vildermore Category:Blocs Category:Active Blocs